1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an external airbag module for a vehicle and a back beam for mounting the external airbag module and, more particularly, to an external airbag module for a vehicle and a back beam for mounting the external airbag module, which are intended to more efficiently install the external airbag module in a space between the back beam and a front bumper.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a front body structure of a vehicle includes a bumper stay which is coupled to a vehicle body, a back beam which is coupled to the bumper stay, an absorber which is coupled to a front of the back beam to absorb collision energy, and a front bumper which is coupled to the vehicle body in such a way as to surround the absorber and is exposed to the outside.
However, collision energy produced in the event of a vehicle collision is not sufficiently absorbed only by the absorber and the front bumper, so that most of the collision energy is transmitted to the vehicle body, thus causing serious damage to parts of the vehicle. The serious damage to the vehicle parts may injure a passenger.
In order to solve these problems, an external airbag module is installed in a space between the back beam and the front bumper. The external airbag module includes an inflator and an airbag cushion, is mounted to the front of the back beam, and is surrounded by the front bumper.
However, the conventional external airbag module is problematic in that the space between the back beam and the front bumper is very small, so that the external airbag module is not efficiently installed. If the space is too small, the external airbag module interferes with the front bumper and thereby the airbag cushion may be damaged.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.